


His Master

by Aunatrix



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Hux, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Desperation, Dry Humping, Foreplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Praise Kink, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunatrix/pseuds/Aunatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He almost felt as if he was nothing but a body for Master to use, bruise and bite. While Hux certainly took pleasure in those actions, it never settled his nerves. He felt like a sacrifice, a lamb for the lion to feast upon.</p><p>In retrospect, he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master

Hux knows why he was called to the sleeping chambers, as do those that were around him during his summoning. It was the looks of pity and gratification, those sad to see him go yet still happy it was not them being called on, that caused him great agitation. He felt like a sacrifice, a lamb for the lion to feast upon. It wouldn't be his first time and certainly not his last. Unless something were to happen to Master Ren- but that was unlikely, the man was built for battle with a frame that felt like it was made of solid durasteel.

He almost felt as if he was nothing but a body for Master to use, bruise and bite. While Hux certainly took pleasure in those actions, it never settled his nerves. The satisfaction of Ren was very important, his life and employment required it.

Pausing at the doors he took a deep breath before entering, preparing himself for whatever his master had planned for them this evening.

Once in the room it took only moments for him to be shoved against the door he just entered in, lifted at the legs and kissed roughly by plush lips. He quickly wrapped his legs around the other, locking himself there and moving around to make sure he was at a comfortable level.

Hux kissed back swiftly, knowing Ren would be put out if he did not. He allowed a hot surge of arousal to shoot through him at the thought of spurring Ren’s anger and feeling the results tomorrow. "Master." He gasped when Ren began rutting against him, his lower back hitting the door with each thrust and his cock rousing at the attention. His gasps only seemed to fuel the burning hunger Ren felt at that moment and Hux loved it.

It was messy, fast and felt completely out of control. His Master boasted about control but in the throws of passion he showed his true colours. Ren was nothing but an animal, humping the nearest body part and taking all he could reach, leaving a trail of semen in his wake. 

Much like now, Rens cock rubbed against Hux's groin area, not always against his own member but that didn’t matter to the other male. He could feel the slight dampness of the others trousers dampening his own. Ren must have begun well before Hux arrived.

Ren began biting Hux's neck and collarbone, the red haired male moaned in approval and gasped as sparks of pleasure shot through him. His neck was very sensitive, one of the very few areas besides his ears and the obvious that were.

"Listen to you." Ren chuckled darkly, "You don’t even have a cock inside you but you sound like a common whore."

"Master-" Hux began but was quickly cut off by Ren's mouth. Then the man pulled back and took a step away from the slave, dropping his legs and surprising Hux. When not further action was taken he implored, "No, no please." and reached out for Ren.

Stepping forward he wrapped his arms around the man who simply rested his hands on Hux's hips as Hux thrusted into him, not hearing Master command any different. Hux saw the smug grin on Ren's face and could only imagine how he looked. A groan left Hux's lips as the lewd scene played out in his mind; himself dry humping another being standing perfectly straight, watching his toy try to wrap his legs around the other like they where moments ago while trusting recklessly, a pink hue covering him from his cheeks to his chest.

All the grace and composure Hux held close throughout the day had all gone away, left in its place was a desperate man eager for some sexual relief.

He couldn't get purchase on the trousers Ren wore and whimpered in need. "Master please, I need y-your cock." He choked out the last part, realizing he might very well be doing that soon and the desire to sent a wave of want down to his groin.

Hux almost wished Ren was forcing his thick cock to the hilt of his mouth, his throat relaxing as much as possible to take his head deeply inside his moist warm throat. How dirty it would feel to have the strings of drule and pre-cum dripping onto his chest while Ren got off on the sounds of his slave's hot gags and slurps.

"It's fun to watch you fall apart." Ren said before grabbing a handful of hair and bringing Hux over to the edge of his bed. He made quick work of both their pants and hummed in approval of the lack of underwear found beneath the cloth.

Landing on the mattress with a small bounce, Hux immediately spread his legs and eagerly watched as Ren climbed on.

The man grabbed Hux's wrists and held them above his head with his right hand, pushing them into the pillow while he maneuvered himself over the needy Hux.

Using his other hand Ren forced his slave's head back by grabbing his hair once again, exposing the lightly freckled throat even more than before. The feeling of a wet tongue going from the 'v' in Hux's collarbone to chin making him wail while feeling the extra saliva drip around his neck.

Ren continued to lick, then suck and finally bite at Hux's adams apple. His pleas were hushed, his master merely rutting into the man under him when the male felt like it. When he began to regularly thrust onto Hux's body, only then did he allow the redhead to whine.

"Oh Hux," He breathed, "you look so perfect under me, so ready." Ren observed, the smug look still firmly in place. Ren's own breaths grew frantic and Hux could tell he was going to cum soon.

Hux tried to nod in response but once he found he couldn’t he spoke quickly, "Yes, I'm so close!" 

The hand tightened uncomfortably in his hair, "Don’t you dare cum!" Ren growled into Hux's throat.

He played with the idea of cuming right then and there, the dominating figure of Ren was always more then enough to get Hux's orgasm to crash over him. The heat pooled in his belly now was reaching uncomfortable levels as it was. With a few more strokes to his leaking length Hux knew he would cum hard into his master’s hand and the punishment that might follow wouldn’t be worth it.

Jerking away from Ren he stalled his orgasm for the time being. His elbows were bent above his head at an awkward angle, making him feel more like a prisoner than anything elts and his breath sounded harsh even to his own ears.

"Good boy." Ren praised in a breathy tone, his cock rubbing against his slaves upper thigh. Hux wanted very badly to feel like a good boy in that moment, be given treats and more praise from his master. Ren reached down to his own dripping length and began tugging and rubbing it, Hux look on with stunned want. 

Quickly Ren came with a hard grunt and watched as his cum dripped over his slaves leg.

He kissed Hux and rubbed the male’s chest with the free hand, pre-cum sticking to Hux's chest, making him grimace but soon Ren released his hold on Hux. "Up." He commanded. 

Hux followed the order immediately, going to his knees and waiting for further instruction. While he wanted to taste the cum on his leg and clean up his chest a little he refrained, grateful for whatever his master was going to give him next. Ren moved him around, having the panting man face the head board and sink down chest first into the pillows.

Being presented to Ren shouldn't give him pleasure but the full submission to a very dangerous man held a level of risk Hux loved. Knowing the man could tear him apart in moments brought more pressure to his groin.

"You will cum on my fingers alone," Ren began, the man tracing the ring with a moist finger. "but only when I say."

"Yes Master." Spilled from Hux's mouth the moment Ren finished, always ready to please. He gripped at the sheets under the pillow, breathing slowly through his mouth. When Ren's finger slowly entered him he gasped. "I-"

"Hux." Ren gently warned. 

Hux held in the cries as much as he could as he was stretched more and more. When Ren got to three of his fingers Hux was shaking, sweat forming in small beads dripping from his face and he had stopped holding back the sounds he was making. 

He realized his master wanted to see Hux fall apart and become what Ren wanted, a sex slave. Nothing but a pet from the outer rims that knew nothing elts other then his masters body. Someone who didn't care for anything but the pleasure one could achieve during sex.

"Master, please. I need to cum, I cant- I cant last." Hux hissed, gripping at the mattress and thrusting back into Ren's fingers. "Master Ren!" 

Ren watched Hux grind on his fingers as much as possible, back arching and face buried in the pillows beneath him. It was more sensual than the fair skinned man intended and Ren felt himself shiver at anticipation. The master's cock was hard and Hux's body always looked wonderful at the end of it, wailing for a pounding and bruises to keep him company the next day. That would happen another day, when they both wern't borderline exhausted yet still horny.

A large hand began rubbing Hux's back and thighs, not at all helping with the situation at hand and stars be damned if Hux wasn't going to follow his orders to the last breath. Thankfully, they were on the same page and Ren's command to cum was more or less a breathy whisper that was obeyed immediately with a rush of ecstasy and jumble of curses.

"Master Ren," Hux breathed once Ren ceased his fondling and eased back into the messy bedding "is there anything else I can do for you?"

Ren seemed to survey Hux and finally patted the top of his thighs in a grotesque manner, most likely assuming it to be appealing but Hux only found it disconcerting and jarring. One must never forget his place and sometimes Hux believes himself to be on equal footing with the man. 

This clearly wasn't the case as the red haired slave positioned his already ready opening over the master's cock. He supported himself on Ren’s strong chest, setting a ruthless pace he knew he could retain for the short amount of time it would take for his master to cum.

Hux saw Ren couldn’t decide where to look, caught between his slave's face, the angry red teeth marks on Hux's chest that he made and his cock being ridden at such a fast pace. Mixed in with all the sensations in between Hux could only partially imagine what Ren was feeling. Watching Ren he contemplated slowing down and making Ren fuck him hard but the flush in his cheeks, ragged breath and hurried thrusts up into him dictated his master was far too close for anything beneficial to come from that.

Within the next six thrusts Hux was proven correct and he felt the other climax inside him. He gently rode out the orgasm and eventually leaned over and kissed Ren softly, humming happily while they lived in this blissful moment for a little longer.

Eventually Hux pulled back from the kiss and rested on his forearms over Ren.

"Next time, I'm the master." General Hux grinned, looking uncanny to a fox that just got its prey.

Kylo's mouth twitched, mimicking something of a smile. "Have it your way."

"You _will_ bow to me, Ren." Hux hummed, tapping the large nose of the Knight of Ren.

**Author's Note:**

> After a long day sex is so far from my mind and I feel like sometimes there doesn't always need to be just a quick cock up someones arse. Sometimes. Also, foreplay is fun. This is the first time I have done something solo ;) (Its funny because I am in denial) so I apologize for any mistakes found. 
> 
> I mean this mess could be continued but that's entirely up to you guys as I wrote this on a whim and I haven't seen this type of fic up here yet (shocking considering this trash compactor). I am usually behind the scenes but perhaps even full on, non stop shagging could be in the future.
> 
> Isn't that a lovely thought?


End file.
